Four Seasons in The City
by RootofSorrows
Summary: Mitsuro and Naruto are best friends and adopted brothers, Naruto is dating a rough, but kind boy named Sasuke Uchiha, but the thing is that Sasuke is the son of a Yakuza, and Mitsuro's own love life isn't helping. Can they survive in this harsh city? Yaoi


"Sousa Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni! Jibun rachisa wo chikara Ni!" Naruto's loud singing voice drifted into Mitsuro's ears; he threw a pillow at his alarm clock first, but then realizing it was coming from his adopted brother he scowled, "NARUTO!!!!! TURN THE DAMN MUSIC OFF!!!!" he roared shaking the second story of their home, the music ceased and footsteps thundered to his door, a bright, peppy blond haired high school boy popped his head into the tidy room, "Are you awake now?" Mitsuro shook his black haired head; "Yeah…" he slid out of the covers revealing a well toned body and plaid boxers. Naruto grinned joyously and shoved Mitsuro's toothbrush at his chest. "So…are you still going out with Sasuke?" he asked nervously. Naruto turned his head and nodded, "Why?" Mitsuro spit out the paste in the sink, "Just be careful, okay? Sasuke is the son of a yakuza leader…I don't want to lose another brother…" he murmured, they stood there for a while before Naruto quickly changed the subject he knew would make his brother blush, "So, how's it going with Dr. Kiba?" he asked suggestively, Mitsuro's trance was snapped, he blushed, "N-none of your b-business." He managed, he had had a crush on the genius brunette for a while, he was a doctor at the GreenForest Hospital, and he was quite a catch, handsome, smart and sweet, Naruto yelled and laughed, rolling on the floor, "You sound just like Hinata!!" Mitsuro crinkled his nose, "Oh shut up." He murmured. An upbeat ring tone began to sound from Naruto's left back pocket, he slid his Razor out of his jeans, and picked up, "Hello?" a familiar voice came from the cellular device, "Today? Okay, but can Mitsu-kun come too?" Mitsuro rolled his eyes at the childish nickname that the blond had given him. The said blond hung up and yelled while he was running to his room, "I'm going out with Sasuke to the Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf!" Mitsuro yelled back at him, "I'm coming, too, right?" he received his answer when Naruto threw clothes at him; he then realized he was still dressed in nothing but boxer shorts.

On the way there, Mitsuro had completely forgotten about his appointment with Kiba for a yearly physical examination. Naruto wolf whistled and got smacked upside the head. Hit black haired brother dropped him off at the coffee shop and quickly spluttered out the window that he would be back at noon. Naruto yelled after him, "Don't be too sore now!" Mitsuro waved him off and drove off. Naruto ran up to a familiar dark haired boy and greeted him with a chaste kiss, and thought to himself, _Ooh, Mitsuro's gonna get LAID!!!_

Mitsuro drove into the black gravel and parked into an empty space. He rushed to the elevator and waited impatiently for the transportation to arrive. He jammed his finger on the button and the doors slowly closed. He listened to the tedious music and after a long wait, the doors opened, revealing a sterile white hallway and people in scrubs walking around, he looked for the third door to the right and stepped in. He knocked on the doorframe, "H-hello? Dr. Inuzuka?"he stuttered, the said brunette popped his head out of the medical storage closet, "OH, Mr. Uzumaki!" Mitsuro smiled, "The check up?" Kiba jumped up and swung on his doctor's cloak, "Okay, now, the physical check up." Mitsuro removed his leather jacket and folded it neatly on the table. Kiba blushed a bit before he murmured, "Okay, now, you have to take of _all_ your clothes." Mitsuro seemed a bit flustered at the statement and reluctantly removed his white shirt and jeans. Nothing but his boxers were left, Kiba smiled nervously, "That too." Mitsuro blushed even more before removing that last piece of clothes that covered his six and a half inch man hood, Kiba smirked, "Impressive, for a 17 year old you're well developed." Mitsuro grit his teeth and blushed harder when Kiba began to trace his sides and abs before coming to his slender hips. Mitsuro tried in vain to hold in the soft moans that wanted to slip out, Kiba, who had unnaturally sensitive ears heard everything, deciding he would have a little fun, he began to explain the procedure, "There are two steps in this examination, STD to see if you have any such things, which I Doubt , and since you are of the age, your sex drive." The minute the last two words were announced, the black haired teen swallowed hard. _ Oh no, If Kiba finds out I like him then…then…oh, I don't even want to think about it._ He curled away from the thought of Kiba breaking their friendship, and resumed plugging the pleasurable sensations the teenage doctor was doing to him, and then, out of the blue, Kiba began to fondle his manhood, "*hah*….W-what are you-?"he struggle to get the words out of his pleasure choked mouth, the said brunette held a very devilish smirk on his face when presemenal fluid began to leak out of the tip, which he gently licked off, "We're gonna skip the STD exam, and go right on to sex drive." He gently sucked away, earning loud moans from his patient, Mitsuro bucked his hips and bit into the hood of his jacket, which he had grabbed to originally hit Kiba with for sexual assaulting, but that melted away the minute he began suck him off.

Just then, Sakura walked in, she was neither shocked or disgusted, she smiled and said, "You two have fun, oh, and Kiba remember you have to chaperone the appendicitis surgery at 6:00PM okay?" Kiba nodded mouth already full of a certain person's dick. Sakura shut the door, and they could hear her screaming to everyone that could hear to not bother Dr. Kiba. Through a mangled voice, Mitsuro was able to say, "She respects you a lot doesn't she?" Kiba nodded in reply and slid his tongue into the slit, "You know, you could have just told me you like me, I wouldn't mind." The brunette said when he was done, Mitsuro hung his head, "Better be safe than sorry." He murmured, Kiba smirked, and he knew his friend had like him the minute the drunken incident occurred. You see, a few years back, before Kiba went to Medical School, they had a party with the whole nine yards, Mitsuro, somehow was able to avoid the alcohol but ended up drunk when Naruto shoved a whole gallon of vodka down his throat. Kiba tried to help him up but got pulled down in a tight embrace, Mitsuro's type of drunk was not like the ordinary ones, he told the truth, even if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world to him, and at that point, the most embarrassing thing was his crush on Kiba. Mitsuro closed his eyes and slowly began to relax, now that he knew that Kiba liked him back, he decided to get the most out of it. Kiba resumed giving him the blow job, each one harder and harder until, "AHHH! KIBA!!!!" Kiba joyously took everything in swallowing the sticky stuff. Mitsuro's face was flushed; his dull crimson eyes were glassed over full of lust. Kiba got up from his position and bent down towards the boy's smooth face and softly kissed him and thought to himself, _Ha, ha! I got myself a keeper who loves me and I love him…it'll be wonderful being with him…I just know it! _Mitsuro had already fallen asleep, tired from the sweaty activities they had done and from Naruto waking him up too early. Kiba picked him up and put him in a crash cart in his room and curled up beside him, looping his strong arms around the sleeping form, and with that, their romance began.


End file.
